Retazos
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Eran momentos únicos, situaciones en las cuales Sasuke lo sorprendía, lo embriagaban, lo enamoraban y cómo no... lo hacía jadear.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

|**Cláusula de Propiedad Intelectual:** Extendida. Naruto, así mismo como Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen; este escrito está desarrollado sin fines lucrativos.

|**Advertencias**: Leve OOC —por lo menos eso espero—, Semi-AU, Romance, Friendship y esas cosas rancias.

|#**Track**: Crimen – Gustavo Cerati.

|**Autor**: Murder the Gaa.

|Notas de Gaa: Retazos es un conjunto de One-shots y Drables. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Gatito

* * *

Un ronroneo.

Sí, eso era lo que estaba haciendo Sasuke, era un murmullo en su pecho suave y rápido, bastante embriagante. Era un arrullo sin igual que sólo él podría producir y sólo Naruto podía sacar.

—Gatito —murmuró una vez más cuando apoyo su oreja en el pecho. Sentía aún el cuerpo del Uchiha vibrar bajo suyo producto de la reciente actividad, cómo sus cuerpos seguían acoplados y las bocanadas de aires constantes sobre su cabello tratando de regular su respiración, pero a pesar de eso todo parecía inútil.

Para Sasuke ya no había nada que replicar, era sentir a Naruto dentro de sí, arrullándolo entre jadeos y besos que no lo dejaban pensar; pero aún más le gustaban aquellas caricias que no tenían impresas lujuria, sino mas bien una manera sutil de decir cuánto había anhelado su cuerpo bajo el suyo, y cuanto lo añoraría siempre. Gustaba de aquellas trigueñas manos errantes sobre sus muslos, adentrándose en su intimidad que se contraía cada tantos para poder cerrarse —y que el rubio no permitía—, gustaba sentir el revoltoso y sudado cabello del rubio sobre su corazón, como también adoraba sentir el escozor y las pequeñas punzadas que provenían de todo su cuerpo tras tener relaciones.

Él mandaba, de la manera más absurda pero lo hacía. Pese a relegar su posición en la cama Naruto nunca haría algo que él había renegado minutos antes, lo mimaba y le daba aquel calor que le fue arrebatado y hasta él mismo creía que era un endemoniado gato. Uno muy caprichoso y hambriento de más Uzumaki.

Naruto lo había malcriado, nunca negándole nada y dándole todo, siempre recordándole que tenía una casa a la cual volver pese a ser un gatito perdido y abandonado, gustaba de acariciarlo y él se dejaba hacer tal y como ahora, entre susurros y besos candentes, una idiosincrasia bastante peculiar que poseía Sasuke, capaz de sumirse en el torrente de sensaciones placenteras que Naruto le provocaba sin quejarse, sólo dejarse arrastrar en por la vorágine que el rubio le daba, sólo sintiendo sus cuerpos friccionándose.

—Gatito —volvía a enunciar cuando atrapó sus delgados labios contra los canela de él. Volvía a sentir de nuevo aquel calor sobre su enfebrecido cuerpo, volvía a emocionarse y encapricharse en poseer todo lo que Uzumaki tenía para él.

Aquella faceta encaprichada y necesitada sólo la vería el rubio y nadie más, porque era un gato, y ellos tenían siempre un solo objetivo para quedarse con su dueño: Necesidad.

* * *

|**Notas Finales**: Adoro escribir Drabbles u One-shot, pero nunca los publico porque detesto tener estos Fiction sueltos, es por eso que espero a tener bastantes para subirlos todos juntos en un solo Link, por eso este escrito nació. Espero que les guste xD, saludos.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

|Advertencias: AU, leve OOC, algo de humor, mucha personalidad xD y con **Rated M** (ustedes saben lo que eso significa [?])

|#Track: Regrets and Romance – From first to Last.

* * *

Tatuaje

* * *

Cuando Naruto le hizo aquella apuesta a Sasuke nunca pensó que realmente la cumpliría, no porque era cobarde, sino porque realmente Sasuke _adoraba_ su cuerpo tanto como él mismo. De por sí el Uchiha no tenía ninguna vena narcisista, pero se aceptaba tal cual era y eso para el rubio era suficiente. Por eso cuando le dijo que no se atrevería a hacerse un tatuaje, Sasuke ante su cara llamó a un tatuador profesional —amigo de su hermano— y le dejó bien en claro que a Uchiha Sasuke no se le desafiaba, no de una manera tan temeraria.

Por unos momentos pensó que su ahora novio le estaba jugando una mala pasada, no es que estuviera en contra de la tinta permanente sobre el níveo cuerpo contrario, sino que a él realmente le gustaba aquel cuerpo así como estaba, y recién se venía a dar cuenta de la estupidez de sus dichos y lo insólito de la situación.

—Enserio Sasuke, no tienes que hacerlo —arguyó una vez más, pero pese a tratar de convencerlo de lo opuesto el pelinegro siempre respondía con la misma frase.

—Un Uchiha nunca rompe su palabra.

Naruto bufó descontento y bastante agotado por todo esto, no sabía qué se haría, dónde se lo haría, cuándo se lo haría pero a pesar de eso aún tenía la duda si realmente Sasuke se haría aquel dibujo a base de agujas y dolor.

Dos días después Sasuke faltó a clases, fue por eso que pensó —y que realmente pensó— en irremediable daño ya hecho a su amante. Habló con Sakura al respecto sólo ganándose una regañada por parte de ella y sus salidas '_de machos_' —como gustaba decirle los chicos cuando salían sólo hombres—. El de rubia cabellera miró mal a Kiba quien tenía dos estilizados triángulos rojizos y bajos sobre sus mejillas en un claro gesto de incitación.

—¡Sólo quedas tú afuera Naruto! —gritó caucásico su perruno amigo. Sai con su extraño tatuaje en la lengua y hombro, Choji con aquellos horrorosos espirales en sus mejillas, Sakura-chan con su mariposa justo sobre sus nalgas, ¡incluso el vago de Shikamaru se había tatuado una especie de espiral en el hombro al igual que Sai! Quizás, sólo quizás, el dibujo de su novio fuera pequeño, casi imperceptible al ojo humano y en un lugar donde no cualquiera pudiera viendo.

No vio a Sasuke, ni ése día, ni tampoco los restantes tres por lo cual la curiosidad lo comenzó a picar. Posiblemente —tan arrogante y estúpido como el Uchiha propio— haya decidido ponerse el maldito pai-pai de su familia en una nalga y lo cual era lo más probable ya que si había faltado cuatro días seguidos a la Universidad era un récord.

—"_No se puede sentar"_ —ante la sola idea de tener una razón para poder ceñir aquellas blanquecinas carnes entre sus manos, y morder hasta la saciedad aquel culo lo hacía vibrar —_"... después de todo no está tan mal"._

Su ansiedad no disminuía cuando el lunes de la siguiente semana llegó. Había llamado a Itachi pero este le había dicho que su hermano partió en dirección al médico por un pequeño percance, le aseveró que no era nada grave y lo confirmó cuando lo vio entrar por la Facultad. Se encaminaba lento hasta la cafetería y allí con todas sus plegarias acumuladas a cualquier Dios pidió que el bendito tatuaje estuviese en su nalga, y mientras el Uchiha se iba sentando gradualmente, lo creía fieramente.

Sonriente llegó a su lado, habló cuanta porquería quiso y finalmente le cuestionó a él mismo la duda que lo carcomía desde hacía ya una semana.

—¿Te lo hiciste? —indagaba ansioso por su respuesta.

—Por supuesto inútil, y te sorprenderás —con eso confirmaba que estaba en su culo.

Asintió eufórico ante la perspectiva de nalgadas febriles en medio de una sesión amatoria, o el hedonismo del asunto al sólo pensar en aquel endemoniado dibujo resaltando entre la blanquecina piel. Las semanas subsiguientes fueron aún más tediosas y extrañas según su propia impresión.

Una vez caída la noticia de que Uchiha Sasuke —el jovial presidente del centro de alumnos y chico más guapo con propio trono— se había hecho un tatuaje en _su nalga,_ las cosas no iban para mejor en la vida del molestoso amante Uzumaki.

—Cualquiera de estos días podríamos ir a una playa Sasuke-kun, y bueno... lo demás no hay porqué decirlo —hablaba Ino Yamana, vocera de los alumnos, con una sonrisa coqueta. Su novio sólo omitía aquellos dichos y los días seguían transcurriendo.

—¿Lo has visto? —inquirió la de rosas cabellos en un tono confidente.

—¿Ver el qué? —rebatió con el mismo tono Naruto un tanto intrigado.

—¡El tatuaje por supuesto! —vociferó la chica — Ha pasado más de una semana y media y a puesto que todavía no tienen... bueno, tú sabes —comentaba nerviosa por lo evidente.

—¿Sexo?

—¡Pues sí! Creo que al menos tú deberías de haberlo visto como su novio oficial, incluso como su mejor amigo —y en aquellas palabras gozaban de razón. A pesar de que Haruno sólo quería saber cómo era y qué tal se veía, él realmente _añoraba_ poder tocarlo y llegar al orgasmo viendo aquel pedazo de carne entintado como si nunca hubiera visto otro igual.

—¡Tienes razón Sakura-chan, hoy mismo tendré sexo con el bastardo! —gritó poseído por el deseo febril y egoísta de ver el dichoso esbozo. Omitió el hecho que medio pasillo lo escuchaba —y que después media faculta sabría— y se fue directo al departamento de Uchiha Sasuke.

Apurado camino por las calles de Tokyo, se subió al tren un impaciencia y con aún más ímpetu recorrió las calles que le faltaban para llegar al edificio de los Uchihas; con aun más vehemencia apretaba el botón del elevador y con incluso más emoción tocó la puerta del departamento de Sasuke instando a abrirla o botarla.

—¡Ya voy! —maldición, Itachi aún yacía dentro. No importaba: su objetivo no escaparía —, Dios, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto Naruto-kun? —indagó con el ceño fruncido el hermano mayor del Uchiha. Rara vez había visto aquella pose en él, pero realmente estaba desesperado por ver el maldito dibujo.

—¡¿Está Sasuke?! —gritó viendo el interior de la casa con angustia al no encontrar al Uchiha en la sala.

—Sí, está en su habitación tomándose un baño. Anda, pasa —sin mediar ninguna palabra más se encaminó hasta la habitación del menor abriéndola con ansiedad y sentándose en la cama esperando a que el Uchiha apareciera por aquella endemoniada puerta.

Escuchaba la suave melodía de Beethoven que acostumbraba a poner el Uchiha, como también el goteo constante de la ducha. Vapor salía por la rendija de la puerta y Naruto en aquellos instantes estaba al borde de un colapso; si por él fuese ya hubiera entrado al baño, acorralado al bastardo y hacerlo gemir, pero el endemoniado Uchiha _siempre_ cerraba la puerta de aquella habitación por anteriores jugarretas de Itachi y él mismo.

—Vamos Sasuke, apresúrate —ya no quería esperar, la vorágine era mucha y realmente sus deseos cavilaban entre empotrarlo en la pared o dejarse hacer.

—¿Naruto? —a penas escuchó la vocalización moderada, suave y ronca de su novio sabía qué hacer: Atacar. Fue Sasuke quien predijo aquel movimiento cuando los azules orbes de Naruto lo miraron velados de pasión y con aquel brillo tan endemoniadamente atractivo, se dejó hacer guiado por aquella boca sabor a ramen y sorprendido se quedó cuando Naruto se apoyó en la mullida cama dejándose hacer.

—Déjame verlo —bisbisó sin más fuerzas por ahora. Se sentía ridículo pero había llegado a tal punto que realmente le importaba poco cómo lograba su objetivo. Se restregaba salvajemente con el cuerpo de Sasuke haciéndole sentir su excitación y lo único que llevaba el Uchiha era una endemoniada toalla cubriendo justo lo que quería ver: su trasero —. Por favor bastardo, no aguanto más.

Itachi está en casa: _No importa_.

Quedarás como una nenaza sediento de sexo: _Tampoco importaba aquello_.

El Uchiha te lo recordará toda la vida: _Oh... él también la recordaría eso como aquellos días furiosos de deseo carnal y febril razonar._

Está mal: _¿Eh?_

—Ya Sasuke, déjame ver tu tatuaje en el trasero —el mayor frunció sádico sabiendo ya la causa del por qué el idiota, impulsivo y bastante caliente Uzumaki se encontraba así.

—Te sorprenderás, inútil —murmuró suave y profundo en el lóbulo contrario.

—Lo sé.

Entre arañazos, y ropa desgajada Sasuke se hizo de la piel del contrario, saboreando y sintiendo el calor excesivo de su ahora Uke. Lo aplastó con su cuerpo para poder apreciar el contrario en su totalidad, su calor corporal que pese a la tela en sus partes bajas allí se erigía la que sería una de sus mayores erecciones; entre torpes movimientos lograron excitarse hasta niveles inhóspitos, con una vehemencia plena y vorágine espantosa, a través de piel sensible con un nirvana completo y corrosivo.

Era estar caliente, ver aquellos ojos entrecerrados y los labios carmesíes, era poder apreciar que entre todo lo que parecían ser dos cuerpos, instaurar uno bastante obsceno y febril.

—Te sorprenderás, Naruto —volvía a murmurar presa de la lujuria —... porque no me lo hice en el trasero.

Uzumaki se separó como si le hubiera echado agua fría. Miró las obsidianas por unos momentos para darse cuenta que decía la verdad; observó pausado el cuerpo del mayor viendo su pulcro y trabajado pecho igual de blanquecido, sus propios brazos y hasta su cuello. Vio el enredo de sus piernas y pensó que tontamente lo tendría en el muslo. Igual no era mala posición, pero anhelaba el tatuaje en aquel firme trasero.

—¿No quieres saber dónde está? —decepcionado asintió, y Sasuke se sentó atrayéndolo a él a su regazo. Lo besó una vez más mientras el rubio aceptaba el hecho que su novio tenía la manera sorprendente de bajar una erección de manera sorprendente. El pelinegro lo desvistió por completo dejando su miembro un poco más flácido al aire —; Ayúdame a quitarme la toalla —enunció para nada intencional.

Sasuke lo precedió, como aquellas gratas sorpresas de Navidad, o la llana excitación de ver algo realmente morboso como lo estaba haciendo ahora su novio.

—¡Oh Dios...! Ahh —jadeó ante la sola visión, como una persona en Celibato por un año, como un Naruto mirando a un Sasuke, como ver a un maldito dragón verde y fuerte color escarlata trepar por el muslo interno, subir por su ingle y descansar en el eréctil miembro de su novio.

Imponente.

Morboso.

Ardiente.

Erecto.

Pero muy por sobre todo aquello: Suyo.

No es que su novio la tuviera tan grande como para decir "la gigantesca polla de Sasuke" pero ahora…

—Mmhh —trató de vocalizar el menor. Sin duda alguna aquel pequeño Dragón imponía y excitaba a cualquiera, sola imagen mental de verse embestido por este lo ponía eréctil y precoz —. ¡Oh Sasuke! —lo tomó entre sus manos con cuidado, masajeando con ansiedad sintiendo la dureza, los colores centellaban hasta desquiciarlo.

Lo quería en su boca.

Lo quería para él.

Dentro de sí.

Sólo de él.

—Inútil —jadeo el mayor cuando aquella boca comenzó a trabajar.

Ahora todo lo de Sasuke le parecía sorprendentemente exquisito y altamente deleitable. Gemía y se excitaba ante el hecho de saber qué tenía en la boca, su lengua codiciosa por más no dejaba de recorrerlo como si nunca hubiera probado aquel miembro, y a sus colores. Se sentía avaro, corrompido por aquel deseo inhumano de poseerlo y ser poseído; sin duda aquello era un pecado, porque Uchiha Sasuke lo había condenado a nunca separarse de él por aquel singular dibujo, esbozado en su miembro ahora saboreado por su boca... y aquellos colores

¡Oh endemoniados colores que seguían cautivándolo!

—Más... dame más —pedía cuando su ansiedad hacía que le punzara el vientre estimulando su ingle y expulsando pre-semen. Anhelaba ser el primero y sin miramientos se puso en cuatro exponiendo su apetecible entrada —. ¡Vamos entra ya! —se removía por la emoción mientras alzaba más sus caderas.

—Maldito inútil. Está me las pagas.

—Sí... castígame —estaba necesitado y su maldita cordura había decido desaparecer en el instante que vio aquel endemoniado dibujo.

* * *

Cuando Naruto piso la facultad el día viernes, dos días después de aquel colosal y cautivador encuentro pasional, Sakura —y todos los chicos— lo miraban pidiendo saber dónde se había hecho el maldito tatuaje. Ante aquel pensamiento se enrojecía ante el hecho de sólo recordarlo, su entrada palpitaba y su pene se emocionaba, sin contar con la serie de efectos secundarios como el hecho de ponerse a sudar de la nada o que sus ojos se dilatasen y llorasen en aquel momento.

Se estaba poniendo cachondo y Sasuke siquiera estaba en la Universidad.

—¡Vamos cuenta Naruto dónde lo tiene! —chilló emocionada Ino, y él realmente quería ser el único que conociera aquella información orgásmica y hedonista. Gimió tratando de aguantar las memorias de aquel día lleno de sexo, sexo duro, sexo en el pasillo y sexo en donde pillara a Sasuke en su casa.

—"_Ni siquiera puedo creer que no lo haya soltado siquiera para ir al baño"_ —estaba avergonzado por su reacción, pero a pesar de eso no se arrepentía.

Cuando se sentó con sus amigos —entiéndase: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, y cualquier persona cercana a ellos— recordó por unos momentos la foto de su celular.

—"_¡No la quiero mostrar 'ttebayo!" _—gritó en su afuero interno, pero todos lo veían esperando la primicia. Bufó descontento en el momento en el cual hizo público el asunto y los rumores de "tatuaje en el trasero" resonaron endemoniadamente fuerte.

—¡No seas egoísta Naruto!

—¡Sí, así podrás presumir de lo que nadie puede ver! —secundo Sakura a Ino.

—Pero... podrías mostrarnos una foto, aunque no me hace mucha ilusión conocer la nalga de Uchiha-bastardo —argumentó Sai.

—Podríamos sacarle dinero —propuso Choji.

—¡Oh no! Ustedes no harán eso. ¡Se las mostraré una vez y no lo verán nunca más! —chilló colérico el rubio.

—¿De verdad le sacaste una foto? —indagó Temari emocionada por aquella noticia.

—B-bueno... sí, ¡pero Sasuke sabe! —se defendió el menor.

—¡Anda dinos! —corearon con una sonrisa curiosa.

—L-lo... lo tiene en su... pene.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Mucho más silencio.

—Creo que no escuché bien —comentó seria Sakura.

—¡Que lo tiene en su pene! —gritó ya hastiando omitiendo el hecho de que estaban en un patio y los rumores ya comenzaban.

—No bromees Naruto, nadie podría hacerse eso en el pene... ¿cierto? —preguntó Temari a Kankuro.

—¡No miento, miren! —sacando rápidamente su celular y mostrando sin decoro alguno la fotografía de un Naruto agachado tomando entre sus manos el ya públicamente conocido miembro de su novio.

Más que ver la situación tan íntima del ver al rubio tocar con _ansiedad_ aquella parte del cuerpo, se detuvieron en el dibujo, los colores y la imponencia.

—¿Qué ven?

Escalofríos.

La voz de Sasuke.

Todos, incluido Naruto, miraron al Uchiha... mas bien el _miembro_ del Uchiha reposando en sus pantalones.

Naruto gimió sin poder evitarlo recordando la fuerte sesión de sexo.

Su cuerpo tembló.

Sus orbes de dilataron y comenzó a sudar. Y la endemoniada punzada de su bajo vientre le anunció que tenía que solucionar su problema; mientras que Hinata se desmayaba, Ten-ten la socorría sonrosada y los demás se ponían a chillar.

—¡Oh Dios, oh Dios!

Sí, eso había gemido Naruto todo el maldito día.

_Oh Dios._

_

* * *

_

|**Notas Finales**: Les tengo un rotundo e inamovible **x'D**. No saben cuánto disfruté escribiéndolo. Os juro que dije "lo subiré cuando terminé Xenogamía, Dirt, Worms y Vorágine" Pero mi morboso pensar me hizo entrar en razón "anda, no aguantarás y apuesto que no serás capaz de escribir nada hasta que lo subas" ¡Y tiene razón D:! Les entrego _Tatuaje_.

Ahh, y les regalo un orgasmo xD.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke miraba al rubio ninja con escepticismo, trataba de comprender qué demonios pasaba por su alocada cabeza como también intentaba comprender el por qué aún seguía con él pese a toda esa locura. Veía a su rubio llorar por algo incomprensible para luego volver a sonreír y decir que todo estaba bien. Suspiró cansinamente y revolvió sus cabellos azabaches con desdén, giró sobre sus tobillos y se encaminó hasta la comodidad de su departamento esperando, como siempre, que la poca cordura que poseía Uzumaki Naruto entre su cabeza y corazón llegara, ¿quizás era pedir demasiado?

* * *

**Cordura

* * *

**

—¡Sasuke! —de entre el lío de mantas que era su mullida cama y lo embriagante del calor el grito de aquel molestoso chico reverberó por las paredes. Frustrado, abrió sus obsidianas agotado por toda aquella demencia mientras veía aquella enorme panza de siete meses. Masculló algo incomprensible y miró con aún más odio a su pareja.

—¿Y ahora qué demonios quieres, Naruto? —su paciencia tenía límite, así como también su escasa _buena_ educación.

—¡No me grites! Alteras al bebé. Tengo antojos, tráeme algo de comer. ¡Yogurt con cereal! —chillaba emocionado mientras acariciaba su estómago con cariño.

—Maldita sea, puedes ir por ellos tú solo.

—¡Se buen padre y tráeme lo que quiero! —a mitad de la oración su voz se quebró a la vez que sus ojos se empañaron con lágrimas. Bufó una vez más antes de darle la razón al molesto Uzumaki. No supo en qué momento cambió lo arrullador de su cama por la frialdad de los pasillos, llegó a la cocina y tomó los malditos ingredientes con cizaña hasta echarlos en un Bol y mezclarlos; al llegar a su cuarto Naruto tenía una sonrisa encantadora, como también aquel brillo que poseía desde que supieron la 'maravillosa' idea de ser padres. Quizás, después de todo, la poca cordura que poseía el rubio le servía de algo.

—Ten —bisbisó por lo bajo. Se sentó a su lado de la cama y miró al rubio engullir todo con ansias. Negó una vez más y observó el prominente estómago algo enojado, mataría a Sakura por la loca idea de decirle al rubio que ellos sí podrían tener bebés, como también al rubio por seguir aquella paranoia y presentarse como una 'madre orgullosa'. Una vez que hubo terminado de comer la habitación se vio envuelta en penumbras, el Uchiha sintió el calor del cuerpo contrario, así como el peso normal correspondiente al rubio, suspiró algo frustrado y acaricio agotado los cabellos dorados —. Naruto —llamó flojamente.

—¿Ehh?

—Sabes que no estás embarazado de verdad, ¿cierto? —aseveró algo ambiguo, ya que el rubio de verdad se tomaba su papel como tal.

—Me dieron antojos sexuales —cortó de improviso el rubio, por otro lado el seme de la relación no miró en menos aquel hecho: "Cállate y hazme el amor"... por una parte agradecía aquellos malditos 'antojos'.

Para la próxima que Sakura se ofreciera para procrear a sus hijos, le pediría que por favor no le dijera aquellas locas idea de simular un embarazo a Naruto, ya tenía suficiente con que fuera un idiota de tiempo completo para sumarle las palabras 'presuntamente embarazado'.

* * *

|**Notas Finale**s: Es lo más cercano de un M-preg que tendrán de mi xD Espero que hayan disfrutado del Drabble. Gracias por los comentarios y ya saben, si deseas algo personalizado Gaa leerá y cavilará al respecto.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

|Notas de **Murder**: Creo que quedó OOC… o tiene un leve OOC. No funcionó en Hiatus... supongo... les traje este One-shot que tenía guardado, estoy trabajando en _Big Lies_ por lo cual demoraré otro tanto en actualizar. ¡¡Deseadme suerte!! Además el Lunes y Martes tengo mis pruebas de 2:30 cada una DD: Así que definitivamente no sabrán nada de mi hasta mi cumpleaños xD ( Ro -Hermana- y Coto -hermano- han decidido que lo tengo que celebrar, que nunca cumpliré esta edad nuevamente y un bla bla bla eterno... es en Diciembre, por lo cual para mi Cumple subiré un Fiction dedicado a mí xDD /es el **4 de Dic**. por si quieren saber/). En fin, mi emoción es tan grande como una maldita ameba. Nos leemos pronto.

|#**T**rack: Shissou – Last Alliance.

* * *

**D E M O N I O**

* * *

Algunos decían que el sentir para él era imposible, que su alma estaba corrompida por el dolor, que lo único que expresaba era odio y lo escaso que lograba hacer con aquellas blanquecinas manos era venganza. Muchos decían que la sangre lo bañaba de noche, y que el demonio interno lo hacía levantarse con mayor ahínco al otro día; gente cercana a él no creía nunca haber visto una sonrisa de sus labios, no al menos que contaran las pútridas de odio y las corrompidas por el sarcasmo intenso tal como la vorágine que él era. Había días en los cuales se creía que su mirada mataba —aunque siempre daba aquella sensación—, y los mitos al respecto de su nombre se acrecentaron, los niños creían que por ser malos él llegaría y acabaría con sus vidas, que se extinguirían en sus manos y los gritos no se sentirían, todo por lo maldito de sus ojos.

Lo maldito de su apellido.

Naruto, si aquel de cabellos rubios y ojos soñadores, aquel muchacho iluso e inalcanzable para muchos había guardado algo preciado sólo para Sasuke. Muchos no comprendían la innegable fidelidad y lealtad que él tenía con aquel muchacho apodado Demonio. Algunos más osados argüían que aquel firme lazo se debía a que aquel ninja gritón tenía un pacto con él, y por eso la gran flor había sigo escondida de la mirada recelosa de la gente, pero era más sencillo que eso ¡mucho más! Era que Naruto amaba a Sasuke, y esa era la única razón por la cual guardaba lo que para muchos era algo de antaño, su tesoro más preciado debía —y quería— que fuese quitado por él, por aquellas manos bañadas en sangre, por esa mirada vacía y odiosa, por aquellos labios que sólo hacían llorar o gritar… incluso asesinar.

Era su regalo, único para él y que sólo se daba una vez en la vida, por eso cuando el Uchiha reconoció, aceptó y se posicionó de aquel presente supo que debía tener cuidado, que las rencillas se debían dejar de lado y el gran Demonio tuvo por fin unos sentimientos distintos al rencor, la venganza y el dolor y eso era nada más ni nada menos que el amor, algo corrosivo y tempestuoso, colosal e irrompible como el amor que sentía su hermano por él, como el amor que le profesaba Naruto, como el amor que él comenzaba a sentir.

Sus manos acariciaron, memorizaron y marcaron aquella piel, sus labios rozaron el Edén, así como también bisbisaron la primera sonrisa llena de gratitud y añoranza, los ojos zafiros vieron por primera vez el temor no de ser lastimado, sino de lastimar, comprendió cómo el cuerpo níveo del contrario era capaz de amoldarse al suyo, que los labios finos de Sasuke podían acariciar su cuerpo con tanta paciencia y ansiedad, como cuidadosamente acariciaba aquella parte resguardada para él con tanto cuidado que simplemente le intrigaba el saber si aquel que estaba sobre él era Sasuke, su Sasuke. Explorando cavidad virgen, acariciando con cuidado con una sensación extraña que se posicionaba desde su punto bajo y recorría hacia arriba desencadenando jadeos en sus labios.

Cuidadoso, como nunca lo había apreciado, anhelante sólo con él.

—Naruto… —no había sonido más bello para él, no habían sensaciones más fuertes que sentir, no había nada que desear, nada con qué soñar porque todo aquello lo tenía sobre sí. Se cuestionó si aquello era posible ¿Dónde quedaron sus rencillas? ¿Los insultos?... ¿Dónde, dónde se encontraban? Era irreal, incluso él mismo: Sumiso, impaciente y desvergonzado, todo un pervertido.

—Sasuke —no, no había sonido más hermoso que el de sus cuerpos uniéndose, no había nada más inolvidable que la sensación de sentirse copado, nunca nada menos que la respiración chocando con su trigueña piel, ningún sabor más delicioso que lo salado de su piel, y lo viscoso de su esencia, ¡nada más irreemplazable que el dolor en esos momentos! Lo repetiría mil veces de ser necesario, siendo único aquel momento y sobre todo el primero.

Sentir, tocar, saborear, oír, oler... cinco sentidos que no bastaban para poder sentir a Naruto, para poder sentir a Sasuke. Era demandante, incluso tortuoso, aquello de no saber qué hacer para sentir más, la ansiedad de quererlo más profundo, el calor colosal que iba y no se alejaba de su piel enfebrecida, admiró las sonrojadas mejillas del contrario, lo seco de sus labios y su rostro teñido en lujuria.

—Una vez más —una, dos... las que quisieran. Porque no había fin, como tampoco era necesario, no pedían nada más que estar así: sudados, jadeantes y agotados.

Irreemplazable.

—Una vez más.

Era vicio, como droga. Y el gran Demonio fue vencido, por una avasalladora sensación, por una única persona, sin armas ni palabras: Sólo una mirada.

Mucha gente dice que los Uchihas están malditos, que aquel demonio no podrá sentir nada similar al amor, que nadie lo acompañará en los días solitarios y que la persona que se atreviese a hacer algo parecido, perecería en las penurias de aquella mirada capaz de matar, esos ojos rojos y demoniacos. Algunos vociferaban que una sonrisa, para él, era lo más cercano a la demencia, aunque él estaba ya perturbado. Que las caricias serían su perdición, que su pútrido corazón había sido extirpado y guardado en un cofre del cual la llave sería su propia muerte. Unos pocos aseveraban que cuando Uchiha Sasuke sintiera algo parecido al amor sería el apocalipsis, que Konoha yacería entre escombros y polvo, pero Naruto daba fe de todo lo contrario.

Al siguiente día había amanecido con un Sol radiante y esplendoroso, Sasuke le había sonreído y traído el desayuno ya que no se había podido levantar como correspondía. Se habían bañado y lo había acariciado como aquel tesoro recién encontrado y al salir, la mirada vacía y oscura parecía haber perecido, pero no por eso dejaba ser menos intensa.

Pero para saber todo eso, y más, sólo tenías que ser muy allegado a él, ver que su corazón latía y que entre toda la vorágine de sentimientos pavorosos estaba aquella única emoción capaz de erradicar todo lo demás.

Lástima que en Konoha sólo hubiera un solo Uzumaki Naruto. 


End file.
